Soup is the best medicine
by lozzypoo
Summary: A series of short fics featuring our favorite couple. Ranging from happy to sad moments and moments that are just plain funny. Ratings may go up. Read and Review.
1. Soup is the best medicine

Hey everyone. Lozzypoo here. I have just watch Finder and was a little disappointed with the ending. I mean THERE IS SO MUCH MORE TO COME. But I must admit the part when Akihito gets drunk, that was fucking funny. And I cry when I'm drunk, especially if I see something sad. Anyways just a little fic about Akihito getting sick and Asami's way of looking after him.

Enjoy and remember to review.

Soup is the best medicine

'Why, why, fucking why did I have to choose this assignment. It's fucking freezing. And to top it off I can't see shit through this rain.' Akihito mumbled miserably to himself as he pulled his coat more securely around his shivering body, for once wishing Asami, the perverted fucker was here to warm him up. _Scoop of a life time, ha. _He had received a tip from a very reliable source that a very important 'business meet 'n' greet' was going down involving some very influential government officials connected to the words 'drugs' and 'bribery.' And of course he had to come running. Into this freezing shit storm. _Asami's gonna have a field day with this one._ He could just see that smug, self-satisfied smirk on that too good-looking face. Akihito scowled before he sneezed.

'Just fucking great.'

He did not need a cold right now. Whatever. Akihito could deal. He wasn't a pussy. Or Kitten like Asami liked to call him. He palmed his trusty camera and brought the lens up pointing it down towards the short strip of roadway where his story would surely travel down, making sure he couldn't be seen from his hidey hole and sure enough after waiting another five, maybe ten freezing minutes later, a car's headlights appeared through the heavy rain. Akihito peered down at his watch. _'Right on time.'_

The limo came to a stop and the headlights were turned off. Another set of headlights came from the other end of the small strip of road and rolled slowly towards the limo, this one a sleek white Porsche. _'Damn, men of the underworld sure knew how to spend it.'_ Two men emerged from both cars, their bodyguards at the forefront holding up the umbrella so those nice rich suits wouldn't get ruined, and approached each other. No handshakes were given. No 'how are you's' or 'How's your mother.' Just straight up business. The government official Akihito was to photograph, a tall, thin man who resembled a stick insect with glasses, traded a black brief case for a yellow envelope. Akihito had to wipe his lens before he took a few snap shots of the exchange. 'Smile for the camera, asshole.'

The business men did there thing and went their separate ways. When he knew both cars were gone, Akihito emerged from his hideout into the rain and quickly hightailed it out of there, least he should be seen. His white puffs of breath faded into the air and the icy rain poured down on him in relentless torrents. What was the use of a hood when it provided no cover? He ran past the many people, holding useless umbrellas, trying to shelter themselves from the rain and almost sobbed in relief when he saw the high rise apartment up ahead. Warm bed. Dry clothes. If there was one upside to living with Asami, aside from the mind-blowing sex, it was the awesome shower with about a gazillion shower heads.

The doorman scowled at him, Akihito couldn't remember his name, for his appearance when he approached, Akihito scowling right back as he was in no mood to argue, he reluctantly opened the door for him. Akihito dragged his wet, miserable body inside, leaving trails of water in is wake and shivered as the warmth of the lobby tried to warm with up. He sneezed again. Yep, there was no doubt in his mind he was getting a cold. Resigned to his fate, he haled himself over to the elevators, too tired to even raise his arm to press the button though he managed to and the doors opened. He rode up to the top, of course Asami had to have the top penthouse, and the doors opened to the small lobby. _'God why does the door have to be so far away.'_

Finally opening the door, Akihito fell to the floor, exhausted, the feel of the soft carpet feeling rather nice. He was defiantly leaving a nice wet patch on the pristine white carpet. He opened his eyes after a moment and glanced around the darkened lounge room; suddenly remembering Asami was gone on a 'business trip' and wouldn't be back until tomorrow night. 'Well, so much for snuggling up to a nice warm body to take the chill away.' Akihito muttered into the darkness his throat starting to feel a little scratchy.

Pulling himself up, he made it into the bedroom, Akihito stripped of his wet clothes, throwing them into the hamper and walked on shaky legs to the marble white bathroom, thankful that the maid had the foresight to turn on the thermostat before she left. He turned on every shower head to high and after a moment steam filled the room. He remained under until his skin turned to wrinkles and turned the water off. He halfheartedly dried himself and exited the steam filled bathroom. Using the light from the bathroom, he fumbled around and managed to find a pair of boxes and one of Asami's shirts, probably thrown to the floor during one of their sex-fests. Man, Asami always smelt so good. He barely managed to put them on and literally fell onto the bed, just managing to wrap himself up in blankets before it was lights out.

….

Asami climbed elegantly out of his limo, Souh waiting silently on the curb for him holding his umbrella up for him. He was thankful this little business adventure was over and done with, freeing him up to spend some very…pleasurable days and nights with Akihito. It was still quite early so Akihito was probably just hanging around the penthouse, 'veging out' as his kitten likes to call it. Striped down to his boxes with knee high striped socks was Asami's idea of a welcome home after a long day at the office. He did mention he had a story lined up before he left, but Asami couldn't remember the poor bastard's name or what he did to warrant the attention of a budding freelance photographer. As long as Akihito kept out of trouble and it didn't involve him and his business, he could let it slide.

'Welcome back, Sir.' The doorman, Nigel, his name was, said and nodded, opening the door for him.

'Thank you.'

'I hope Mr. Takaba gets better.'

Asami stopped and turned his head, his eyes narrowed. 'I beg your pardon.'

'He rang front desk early this morning Sir, requesting cold medicine.' He bowed lightly.

Asami's face remained blank when inside he felt disappointed. A cold, just great. His night of sensual pleasures had just gone up in smoke. He headed for the elevators and rode up to his floor, getting more irritated the higher he went. The damn elevator music wasn't helping either. The doors opened with a ding and he walked to his double doors, opening them hoping to at least find Akihito lounging around in a pair of boxes but what he got was Akihito wrapped up like a mummy, on the couch, watching none other than, Toy story. Asami raised an eyebrow then shook his head. What was he expecting, porn? The cocoon looking thing shifted and Akihito poked his head up out of his blankets, his light brown hair tousled, his eyes droopy and his face was flushed. Add to that he had bits of tissue stuck up his nose. Despite the tissue up his nose, he looked absolutely fuckable.

'Sami.' Akihito said sleepily and giggled. 'You're home.'

Akihito looked drunk. What the hell was in those cold tablets? Asami placed his brief case next to the side table by the door and loosened his tie. 'I am. I have been told you got a cold.'

'Yep. Caught it trying to get a snafu of the government official last night so I can't be your fuck bunny tonight… hey I love this bit.'

'I wouldn't dream of suggesting it.' Asami said dryly, although they didn't have to have sex, per se. He crossed to the wet bar and poured himself a drink when he heard rustling of bedding behind him and turned around. Akihito had risen from the couch, his blanket still around him and he _was _wearing boxers and one of Asami's white shirts that was two sizes too big for him.

'Sami could you get me some soup?'

'I'm sorry?' Did he just hear Akihito ask him to get him… soup?

'Please.' Akihito whined. 'Chicken and vegetable. And get me some more cold medicine. And I used all the tissues so get some as well. Oh and throat lozenges.'

'Why don't you ask the front desk?'

'Cause silly Sami. The chemist will only give you my medicine if you pick it up in person.'

'Souh will be able to get what you need.'

Akihito just stood there, stared at him for a moment, eyes droopy before he dropped the blanket and started to walk over to the door. He stumbled a bit but managed to make it up the three steps.

Asami raised an eyebrow. 'Where are you going?'

Akihito just waved him away and began searching for something on the floor. 'To get my soup and medicine. It was silly to ask you to go and get it. You probably don't even know where the drug store is. It's only slightly raining. I should be fine if I put my shoes on. Where are my shoes?'

Asami knew what the little bastard was doing and it was working. 'Ok, ok, I'll go and get your bloody soup and medicine. Just stay here. What was the name of the medicine you need.'

Akihito told him, rather groggery, what he needed and when he exited his apartment, he left Akihito wrapped up again like a mummy watching 'The Incredibles,' he told his Bodyguard to not let Akihito leave the apartment under any circumstances. Souh wanted to ask where he was going but Asami raised his hand to cut the blonde off. He rode the elevator down, asking himself where the hell he was going to get soup from. He strode through the lobby and Nigel opened the door for him. and one glance outside and he was tempted to just go back and get Souh to get the stupid soup, Akihito would never know but knowing his little kitten, he was probably plastered to the window, making sure he actually left the apartment complex. And he forgot his umbrella.

'Here, Sir.' Asami turned and Nigel was holding out a rather old umbrella. Better than nothing. Asami took it and opened it up.

'You wouldn't know where to get soup from would you?' He asked the doorman.

Nigel didn't even blink at the strange question. 'Why yes, Sir. Two blocks that way.' He pointed right. 'It has a big white sign on the roof that says 'Kimi's Soup 'n' Snacks.' You can't miss it.'

'Thanks.'

He walked in the direction his doorman had pointed in, thankful that the rain had lightened up slightly and spotted a twenty-four hour drug store. He was about to cross the road when a car passed him, splashing water up his leg. 'Are you fucking kidding me.' A thousand dollar pair of pants, ruined.

Wet, sexually frustrated and pissed off, Asami entered the tiny store and had to squeeze himself down the narrow shelves, picking up things as he went, not even bothering to see if what he got was correct and clenched his jaw when he saw how long the line was. This was not his night. When he finely got to the front counter, the young woman behind the class just gapped at him and a bright blush spread across her cheeks. Her name take read, 'Makio.'

'Wh…What can I do for you, Sir.'

He didn't smile. 'I need to pick up this cold medication, Makio.' He handed her the slip of paper he had written Akihito's medicine on. She fumbled for it but managed to take it. She read it and turned to skim the shelves until she found what he was looking for. She came back with a two small boxes of tablets and a bottle of red liquid.

'Ok. Mr. Takaba must take two blue tablets tonight and two white tablets in the morning. He must not take them all at once otherwise it could cause severe drowsiness and maybe even hallucinations. The liquid Panadol is for his headaches. He only needs ten mils, oh and he must not do anything strenuous for at least a couple of days.'

Strenuous, huh. What he had in mind wasn't too strenuous. 'Thanks.' He took the pills and Panadol and pocketed them in his coat.

'Here there is this as well.' The chemist gave him a piece of paper with her number on it. She smiled and blushed before skipping away. He shook his head and exited the drug store. Wanting this tiring adventure over, he hurried over to the soup kitchen and sure enough he saw the bright white 'Kimi's Soup 'n' Snacks' sign. And surprise, surprise there was a line. This was getting ridiculous. He had to freeze his balls off for soup but he joined the cue anyway. People coughed and chattered and coughed some more. God, it had better be some damn good fucking soup. The line moved at a snail's pass until finally, finally it was his turn.

'What can a get you?'

'Chicken and vegetable.' Asami said to the little man, probably Kimi who owned the shop, behind the counter. He looked like a no-nonsense kind of man.

'Small or large?'

Fuck if he knew. 'Large.'

'Bread?'

'Sure.'

'Five hundred yen.'

Five hundred yen, since when did he carry such small change. Asami picked through his pockets until he found the right amount of change. The little man filled a large foam container with steamy, hot soup and Asami had to admit it did look good. It was placed in a brown paper bag along with two white bread buns and handed it to him. Making his way back to his apartment, Souh was backing out of his apartment just as he stepped out of the elevator.

'What's wrong, Souh.'

'Sir. I just managed to get Takaba back inside after he tried to leave. He said he forgot to tell you to get him some jelly beans.'

Shit. 'I'll just say they were all out.'

'Very good, Sir.' Souh said, rather relieved.

Asami stepped into his apartment and Akihito was on the couch, sniffling loudly and glanced up when he heard him enter. 'Did you get me my soup? What about my jelly beans? And my tissues and throat lozengers.'

'Yes. They were out of jelly beans. Here. And don't say I don't do anything for you.' He pulled the foam cup out of the bag and handed it to Akihito along with a spoon. 'Bread?'

'He gave you bread. I never get bread. What did you do, threaten him?' Akihito took his meal and sat up, he shirt hanging to one said, showing a shapely shoulder. 'Can I have my medicine now?'

'Sure.' Asami took the boxes of pills and bottle of red Panadol from his coat pocket and looked at one then the other. What was it the woman said about taking both at the same time? He shrugged and popped out two blue and two white pills. He did not have a medicine cup so he got a shot glass and guessed ten mils. He also got a glass of water and placed them in front of Akihito who was chowing down on the soup. It smelt divine.

'Thanks.' Akihito finished his soup then took the pills and popped them into his mouth, flushing them down with water before taking the Panadol, not even commenting on the shot class. He sighed and flopped back against the couch.

'That hit the spot. Kimi might be a grumpy old bat but he sure knows his shit.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it because you owe me. I ruined a thousand dollar pair of pants to get that and I had to walk around in the rain.' Asami said, his voice deepening and through Akihito's cold, hazed mind, he seemed to understand Asami's words. He cocked his head and his cheeks flushed with heat. His cock making a tent in his boxers.

'You'll catch my cold if you decide to man handle me.' The little kitten said sultry. His eyes glazing over.

'I have never gotten a cold before nor will I now. I'm immune.' Asami undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt.

'You know I could almost believe that. Ok, big guy, show me what ya got.'

….

_Three days later…_

'Immune to the common cold, ha. Oh by the way it helps if you stick tissue up your nose.'

'Akihito, shut up.' Asami mumbled and blew his raw, clogged nose. Yes Ryuichi Asami had a cold, no thanks to the smirking, cat-at-the-canary youth sitting wrapped up on the couch opposite him. 'And stop looking so damn pleased with yourself.'

'Can't help it. You look so adorable all rugged up and sleepy like. I just want to mother you.' Akihito cooed. 'I told you would catch it if you decided to manhandle me so you made your bed, you might as well lay in it to.'

Asami growled, frustrated that he was too tired to throw his gloating kitten over his shoulder and fuck him senseless. He was almost there to three nights ago but just as Akihito climaxed after the blow job Asami had given him, he passed out and Asami remembered what it was the woman had said about mixing the blue and white pills together. He threw a pillow at his smirking lover. 'I said shut up. Go and get me some soup.'

'Hey I have a cold too, go get your own soup.' Akihito threw the pillow right back.

Asami thought for a minute, looking at his lover before Akihito seemed to have the same idea. They both turned their heads to the front doors and yelled,

'Souh! Get us some soup.'

The end.

Well there you go. Just a little fic about the joys of getting sick and having someone look after you, no matter how terrible they are at it. And yes I had to throw Toy Story in there because I just love the movie. 'You are a sad, strange little man and you have my pity. Farwell.' One of my favorite quotes. So remember all reviews are welcome and very much read.


	2. Takeout

Hey there everyone. I just want to say how shocked I was at the response I got from that first Finder fic I did. I mean, I was not expecting to get so many reviews and subscribers in such a short time so I would like to say a big thank you and because of all your lovely responses I have decided to do a series of fics. I know some of you would be overjoyed. They would be centered of course on our favorite couple, ranging from happy moments, sad moments and just plain funny moments. Oh and if anyone was wondering what 'Panadol' was, it's a brand of pain killer we get in Australia. We can get it in tablet or liquid form.

Was having a giant, and I mean GIANT hamburger the other day with some friends and a very weird thought popped into my head; Has Asami ever eaten a hamburger before? I mean he strikes me as a fine dining kind of guy. Akihito however would probably love to eat takeout so what do you think would happen if Akihito introduced Asami to the wonders of the hamburger?

Takeout

'I'm starving. Let's go grab a bite to eat.' Akihito said breathlessly to the dark-haired man lying across from him. Looking quite pleased with himself._ Smug bastard._ Akihito had been on his way home, happy to walk and enjoy the setting sun when Asami's limo pulled up beside him and kindly gave him a lift, even if the apartment was only two blocks away. 'Kindly' being that Asami just wanted a piece of ass. His to be exact and took it right inside the limo. Thank God he had closed the partition, calmly telling Souh to circle the block a few times. Poor Souh. At least Asami wasn't completely shameless. Although they have had sex in some very public places.

And once was not enough for the insatiable, five-times-a-night, Asami.

Collectedly, he had escorted Akihito up to their apartment, Akihito looking as if he had just been ravished and had not even made it to the door before Asami jumped him. The older man had Akihito stripped, panting and wet in the span of five minutes. Akihito blushed bright red at his poor endurance, remembering all the things they had engaged in. Porn movies would have banned the…activities they had participated in and couldn't help but glare when his lover gave with his trademark sly smirk.

'Order room service.' Asami said and reached over to his bedside table to check his phone.

'I am like, so sick of room service. Let's go out to eat.' Akihito pressed and touched his light locks.

Asami sighed. 'Alright. I'll have Souh make reservations at the Kozue.'

'Kozue? Really? I was thinking of maybe takeout.' Akihito pulled back the covers and rose to his feet, stretching his very well-used body, knowing Asami would appreciate the view.

'Takeout?' Asami raised a dark eyebrow. He sounded skeptical, as if the words tasted funny on his tongue.

Akihito felt like slapping himself on the forehead. _I forgot. Look who I'm talking to._ 'Takeout' was obviously a word Asami didn't say very often or treated himself to. 'Yeah. I feel like a giant hamburger with the lot. With fries and a chocolate sundae. Yum. After the workout you just put me through I need a little pick-me-up.' Akihito searched around the floor for his clothes. Snagging his jeans, he pulled them on and found his black shirt peeking out from under the bed, smelt it before throwing it in the clothes basket. It was one thing to have sex in a restaurant bathroom but to smell like a five hour sex fest was an entirely different matter. Picking a clean one from the draw, he put it on and turned to his lover who was still lying in bed, looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

'Wouldn't you prefer Kozue? They have private bathrooms. If you recall?' Asami smirked sexily, his dark eyes heated.

Akihito rolled his eyes. _'How could I forget? The whole restaurant heard us, you arrogant bastard.'_ 'No I would not. I've had enough of prissy, unsatisfying meals you need a microscope to see. Come on, I know I place that sells the best burgers. And their sundaes are just to die for.' When Asami failed to rise; Akihito shrugged and slipped his shoes on, trying to hide his smile. 'No, oh well. I'll just go on my own. I was going to buy a bottle of chocolate sauce and let you lick it off my… little kitten later but your loss. Don't wait up for me, kay.' He headed for the bedroom door.

_Three_

_Two_

_One_

'This hamburger better be worth it.'

_Oh yeah, it's like taking candy from a baby. _Asami rolled out of bed and quickly dressed in black slacks, a dark blue turtle neck and a black blazer. His customary black dress shoes completed the outfit and he looked as if he had just stepped out of a page in a magazine. A bit too formal for a takeout joint but Akihito wasn't going to argue. Just getting fancy-pants Asami to eat takeout would be one for the ages. _'But jeez, would it kill him to at least look like he had been in bed for the last few hours fucking me into the mattress.'_

They rode the elevator down, with Asami's wandering hand and walked through the dimly lit lobby, thankful that at this late hour there wasn't many people about for it seemed whenever a woman came within range, they would always double take and get the Oh-my-God-I-want-to-fuck-him look and start panting like bitches in heat. Just like the one that was eyeing him now. _'Sorry sweetheart. This doggy loves cock and balls.'_ Out onto the footpath, Asami was about to call around the limo when Akihito stopped him. 'Let's walk. It's only down the street.' He patted Asami's stomach. 'Anyway waking's good for you. You don't want to get fat and lazy do you?'

Asami's eyebrow twitch dangerously and his jaw clench hard enough to break some teeth. Akihito was expecting a slap on the backside and a stern talking too-Asami style- when all he got was, 'Fine.'

Akihito knew he would pay for that one later but was content for the moment in pretending that he and Asami were out on a normal date. He led the way and they talked, well Akihito talked, Asami just opened his mouth long enough to insult or comment in his to-the-point manner on something he said before they were standing in front of a twenty-four hour joint called 'The Great Burger.' The brightly lit restaurant was quite packed for this time of night but it was to be expected of the best hamburger joint around. You could basically see the fat and sugar and oil floating around in the air.

Akihito took a deep breath in through his nose. 'Smell that. Smells like a combination of deep fried food, cheap cola and about two hundred grams of burger meat all wrapped up in a neat little package.'

Asami looked as if he was going to be sick. 'You have got to be kidding me. It's a dive, Akihito.'

'It's not a dive.' Akihito said just as he spotted a young man stumble out the doors with his takeaway bag, take his burger out and throw the bag on the floor. 'Ok maybe it's a little less…sophisticated then what you're used to.'

'You think?'

'But, they have the best grub in town. Come on. Trust me. Don't be so pessimistic. This beats raw fish and mushrooms any day.'

Akihito pulled a reluctant Asami into the restaurant and he made them take a booth right at the back, away from windows, away from most of the customers sitting in the other booths actually. No one looked up, content to just keep stuffing their faces. The long front counter was crowded with people sitting on stools, scoffing down burgers and fries. Asami cringed. Obviously, he didn't want to be seen in a 'dive' such as this, given his reputation as a big bad mafia boss._ 'Oh the horror.'_ Give him a pair of sun glasses and a hat and it would seem like he was here incognito, looking around to see if anyone recognized him. That would make him even more suspicious. He had to wonder if Souh was outside watching from some unmarked car. Probably. Akihito took the menu from the table holder and glanced through it, deciding what he wanted. Asami unwillingly did the same. Akihito rolled his eyes at his skittish behaviour and patted his lover's hand.

'Cheer up, James Bond. Your enemies won't think to find you here. Would you feel more comfortable if I got you a hat and sunglasses?'

Asami sat back and gave Akihito his most stern, repressive expression. 'I have no enemies. I have a lot of friends who dislike me, but no enemies. But even if I was spotted in this…establishment you call a restaurant, I can't see them setting foot in this place.'

'It's not that bad, Bruce Wayne. Kozue will always be there, so will your puffer fish and your wine but tonight were going burger-style. Don't knock it till ya try it.'

Asami's eyes narrowed. 'Don't patronize me, Akihito.'

Leaning his head on his hand, Akihito smiled, not the least bit intimidated. 'Wouldn't dream of it, Gekko Kamen. So what will you have?' Akihito scanned the menu with his finger. 'I'm having the burger with the lot, curly fries and coke. Gotta have curly fries. Oh and a sundae, gotta have one of those.'

His lover sighed and put the menu back in its holder. 'I'll have the same.'

Akihito nodded. 'Ok. It's a good thing you're wearing dark clothing.'

He got up before Asami could ask why and went to the front counter to order. The pimply teenager behind the cash register took his order with enough enthusiasm to get a sloth out of bed. While waiting, Akihito took a quick glance in Asami's direction and chuckled at how much the man stood out in a place like this. Sure he was still sexy as sin but he was so out of his depth here. Couldn't control what was around him. And he didn't like it. He would fidget one moment then the next look around him to see if anyone recognized him. Once all his food was placed on a tray, he made his way back over to find Asami was actually reading the little kids section on the back of the menu. _'Awww.'_ He jumped when he heard Akihito put the food on the table, as if he had been caught doing some naughty. _'I'll file this little moment away to use for later.'_

'Grub's ready.' Grabbing his burger, Akihito unpeeled the wrapping around his tower of goodness and picked it up in his hands.

'Where are the knives and forks?' Asami asked suddenly, looking at his burger expecting it to come alive and eat him.

Akihito burst out laughing, unable to help himself against such an innocent question. He had to put his burger down and cover his eyes to block out the death look Asami was giving him. 'There aren't any, dummy. You eat it with your hands. You only need a spoon for your dessert.'

'My hands?'

'Yeah, look. You're about to get your first lesson in burger eating. Feel honored. Like this.' Akihito picked his burger back up with two hands. 'Make sure you use two hands otherwise all your fillings will fall out then you just, take a big bite. Come on it won't kill you.' Akihito bit into his and moaned at how good it tasted. Also because it would encourage Asami to take the plunge.

Asami looked at his for a moment before unwrapping it and gingerly taking it with both hands and taking a bite. He chewed for a moment and Akihito held his breath. Hell it felt like the whole restaurant was holding its breath. Asami swallowed and looked at Akihito, his face blank.

'It's very good. I approve.' And he took another bite. And that was that. Akihtio's lips threatened to drop open, quite amazed but what did he expect, Asami to jump onto the table and shout out how amazing it was._ That would be just weird._ Akihito bit his tongue, refraining from asking Asami if he feels faint and palming his forehead, and just soaked up the moment. He and Asami both polished off their burgers and moved on to the curly fries.

'Ok, now this is the best bit. With the fries there is a certain why to eat them. Grab one and like so,' Akihito took a fry, dunked it into his chocolate sundae and held it up, 'you have a very delicious treat all wrapped up in one. It's an orgasm for the senses.' Then he ate it and moaned in pleasure.

Asami's eyebrow rose slightly. Obviously getting his attention at the word 'orgasm.' Asami was such a horn dog sometimes. 'You enjoy such a thing?'

'Yeah. Try it. You'll like it. It's like a combination of saltiness and sweetness.' Akihito lowered his voice. 'Your favorite combination if I'm not mistaken.'

Asami smirked. 'Yes, you are correct. I do enjoy certain tastes that thrill my…palate.' And to prove his point, he reached over and wiped the chocolate from the corner of Akihito's mouth with his thumb and licked it off. His eyes doing that dangerous smoldering thing they did when he was turned on. 'Yes, thrills my taste buds indeed.'

Akihito blushed; shocked that Asami would do something so public. Usually he kept his hands to himself, most of the time, wanting to keep his reputation as the big bad wolf from slipping. Really, he was nothing but a giant, warm, horny teddy bear. Asami took a fry and also dunked it into his sundae, popping it into his mouth. He didn't moan but Akihito could tell- Asami liked it.

'Not bad, hey.' Akihito took a drink of his cola.

'Yes. I admit. It is agreeable. This chocolate sauce is quite pleasing.' He dipped another fry into his sundae and a drop of sauce fell on his – very expensive- blazer. He looked down and scowled.

'See that's the reason why I said it's good you're wearing dark clothing. Don't look at me like that. You can't even see it.' Akihito licked some sauce from his finger and handed Asami a napkin from the dispenser so he could wipe it off.

He folded the used napkin and placed it on the table. 'This blazer costs more then you probably make in a year.'

'Aww, don't be such a baby. It's just clothing. Here drink this.' Akihito nodded to Asami's untouched cola.

'What is it?' Asami actually sniffed it, as if he feared it was poisoned.

'It's a little concoction they call 'Coke Cola.' A little different to wine and whiskey. But dam if it's not as addictive. I remember when I was a kid, me and my mates used to try and scull a bottle and see who could burp the longest. It's great having a strong gut and good lungs.'

'Interesting.' He took a sip and sloshed it around in his mouth. He must have found it ok because he took another sip. 'Your right, it's not like whiskey but add a little to it and it would make a fine drink.'

'Here, here. Too bad they already invented that.'

He toasted Asami and they both finished their meals, chatting back and forth, Asami seemingly more relaxed now that he wasn't looking around every five seconds to see if any enemies were going to jump out of the shadows and get him. Akihito asked if Asami was ready to go. He nodded and was about to head to the door when Asami stopped him.

'Hang on; I have to speak to the manager.'

'What for?'

'So I can buy a bottle of their chocolate sauce. I'm looking forward to my promised chocolate Akihito sundae.'

The end.

So was that better the first fic. Hope you all enjoyed that. I love dunking my chips (fries in some countries) into my sundae. A bit weird but I'm a weird person. I tell you I come up with ideas in the strangest of places. Like if I'm cooking at work an idea will suddenly pop into my head like a light bulb turning on and I have to write it down. My fellow chefs' laugh at me but, meh, they all think I'm mental anyways. And yes, Kozue and 'The Great Burger' are real places in Japan. Gekko Kamen was Japan's top superhero in the 1950's. Cheers. Until next time.


	3. Unwanted Emotions

Hey there everyone. So, we've had a couple of funny moments there to begin with but I was feeling sentimental. Ok, I had just watched 'Steel Mongolias' and I had drunk a whole bottle of wine but anyway a reviewer said something very interesting. That Asami is in fact a person, a human being with human emotions. Although he tries to deny it. I'll try to make this as non-angst as possible but Asami is well…Asami. I recently read a quote about emotions and it sort of stuck with me _'Let's not forget that the little emotions are the great captions of our lives and we obey them without realizing it.' _Vincent Van Gogh.

Asami comes home after a long trip and finds Akihito asleep. He contemplates his life and what it means to have someone waiting for him. Something he didn't want to feel but got any way.

Please read and enjoy.

Finder does not belong to me. Although I wish Asami did. Cause he's HOOOOOOT.

Unwanted Emotions.

_If one could look back at one's life before they die, would they change anything or would they accept what has come to be? Would they be ruled by their emotions or rise above them? Would they choose to love or watch love pass them by._

Asami rode the elevator up to his apartment, feeling drained and very tired. Rubbing a hand over his eyes. He rested his back against the elevator walls, listening to the sappy, but unexpectedly soothing music being played over the speakers. He had not slept for the past twenty four hours. Pressing work in Hong Kong had kept him busy and keeping Fei Long at bay was starting to play on his last nerve. His fucking brother was becoming a very big problem. He touched his shoulder where he had been shot months before and dropped his arm back down. It never did him any good, past or present to dwell on unnecessary things. At least when he got through his door he would have Akihito to tire him out enough to have a decent night's sleep.

Asami was actually looking forward to seeing his little kitten. A feeling, an emotion that was as foreign to him as talking to an American who didn't understand Japanese.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened to his floor's main foyer. He pulled himself together and walked to double doors of his penthouse. It was quite late but Akihito would most likely be up, watching Anime or a movie or hopefully working on a new piece. Whichever, Asami just wanted to dirty up his little photographer; just the way Akihito liked it. Asami suddenly felt invigorated. He opened the door and sure enough he heard the TV playing in the lounge room. It actually felt…nice hearing it. Hearing someone was up, waiting up for him. But when he didn't hear Akihito call out his name, Asami thought maybe Akihito had boarded the sleeping train early. He quietly closed the door and placed his briefcase beside the small side table and took of his shoes, scrunching his toes into the plush rug like he's seen Akihito do. Akihito told him he should try it sometime, that it gets the kinks out of the toes. Damn brat was right. Asami almost groaned. _God that feels good._

He took of his jacket as he walked into the lounge room and glanced down at a sleeping Akihito, sure enough had been watching some kind of Anime. He looked peaceful with his little snores- Asami had told him numerous times that he snores- Cute with his mouth open, the hint of drool running down his chin. And as Asami folded his jacket over his arm, he felt with sudden feeling what it meant to him to have Akihito wait for him. Not just now in his home but that time on the boat to. When he took back his lost kitten from the clutches of Fei Long and his men. Akihito had screamed for him, begged him to take him home. And Asami had, for better or worse, could not let Akihito go. And at first in the beginning of their….complicated relationship, he had kept the brat around because he was a good fuck. And he seemed interesting. But in his line of business getting attracted to a distraction could get you killed. The bullet wound on his shoulder, and a past saturated with violence was proof of that.

But now, with these sudden very uncomfortable feelings, emotions he didn't want but was feeling nonetheless, had begun to arise, Asami was coming to realize that Akihito Takaba became to mean something more to him then a distraction long before he was kidnapped and taken to China. He was just too blind to see it. And here he thought it was above all these soft emotions. Closed his dead heart off long ago to such diversions. Had to if he wanted to stay ahead of his enemies.

But, alas. He still kept Akihito beside him.

Asami threw his jacket onto the one-seated couch beside Akihito and took the blanket from over the couch and placed it over him. He mumbled something incoherent but Asami could make out his name being called out. A small turn up of the lip graced Asami's mouth and he stepped away, moving to his small bar, pouring himself a wealthy glass of scotch and swallowed it in one swing. He turned and watched the characters on screen cry and embrace each other. His eyes narrowed and he turned back to pour himself another drink when he spotted the newspaper on the counter. One look at the picture and you could see how happy the couple was. Asami tsked and took a sip, turning away. Was the whole world sending him a message?

He undid his tie and unbuttoned the first couple of buttons, bring is drink over with him and sat down in the chair beside Akihito. He placed his cheek in his palm and listening to his lover's light snores was actually bringing him a little comfort. He looked into his glass, blaming the alcohol for his sudden mood. _Alcohol sure is a cruel mistress._ But if someone told him this was where he and Akihito would end up, he would have made their life very difficult. Relationships weren't in his repertoire yet, he was sort of in one. He finished the scotch and placed the glass on the table, the clink of the glass causing Akihito to stir but he remained asleep. A tendril of sandy hair falling into his eyes. Asami tilted his head and leaned over to move the hair away. He pulled his hand away when Akihito mumbled his name again, but this time it was more of a dreamy sigh. _His _name_._

It made him feel as if he had received something irreplaceable. Something that gave him a little extra zeal in his life. Something he didn't want to feel but somehow wormed itself into his heart.

Akihito Takaba was his.

His to be himself with.

His to discover life's little throwbacks.

His to dominate.

_Hmmm. there's a thought._

Asami smiled slyly and heard Akihito turn under the blanket and mumble. 'Don't put it there, Sami.

A dark eyebrow rose and Asami's smile turned evil, standing up to tower over his oblivious kitten. Fuck waiting for sleeping beauty to awaken. Asami want a piece of Akihito now.

Akihito never knew what hit him. Or ate him for that matter.

A few hours later Akihito glanced coyly at his lover and stretched his arms over his head, sighed, knowing he probably had a silly grin on his face. 'Well Ryuichi Asami, I must say after that very…energetic performance, it was probably the best wakeup call I've ever had.'

Asami had his head resting his hands, his eyes slightly drooped and yet he had a smirk of satisfaction. 'You're welcome.' Unwanted emotions or not, Asami was exactly where he wanted to be.

The End.

Ok I know I know I'm not the best poet but I tried. I wanted to write something that Asami's emotions. That he actually has them. He just doesn't use them very often. This one was a little shorter and defiantly a little different than my first two but I believe in keeping things interesting and changing it up a bit.


	4. Asami's day at the amusement park Part

Hey there all. Ok, so it is almost at the end of the year, yes I know that there are three more months left but I know I am, and I'm sure thousands of others are, especially in the hospitality industry, that the countdown to Christmas has already begun. Shops have already started to put out decorations and stuff. Work has already started to pick up and we are already starting to do Christmas menus- IN OCTOBER PEOPLE.

Oh and I thought I would share that I made the best brownies. They were AMAZING. Next it's white chocolate fudge.

Anyway back to the task at hand. Another AsamiXAkihito fic but this time our favorite couple is headed to the, wait for it….Amusement Park. And let's admit it; Asami would have a little bit of a competitive streak in him. Could you imagine him riding the dodgem cars? God that would be funny. What mischief could these two possibly get up to? Read to find out.

Finder does not belong to me. Wish it did.

Enjoy.

Asami's day at the amusement park- Part 1

_Five days ago…_

'Enter the draw, Sir and land yourself these great tickets to Disneyland amusement park.' The man behind the booth yelled out over the sea of people.

Akihito stared at the huge six foot cardboard cutout of Mickey Mouse and tapped his chin, turning to watch as many others put their names in a clear plastic container_.__Hmm, an amusement park. Interesting._ Akihito leaned down and read the information stuck to Mickey Mouse's chest. The ticket included free admissions into the park, a free pass to any ride in the park, lunch and a gift bag full of goodies. Tickets were valid only until the season was finished. It had been years since he had been to one, and knowing Asami's lack of fun and adventure, probably wouldn't even know what an 'Amusement Park' was. He was more than happy to sit in his fortress of solitude. But Akihito could imagine Asami riding the dodgem cars or the rollercoaster. It was enough for him to collapse in a fit of hysteria. Now, Akihito liked to consider himself a lucky person. Ok, getting kidnapped by Asami then seduced and sexually tortured for days wasn't high on the luck scale but pushing that one stroke of bad luck aside, he did however land the big, bad mafia boss as his lover. Score one for Akihito.

Akihito read the information again and shrugged. Why not. If he lost, well then that's that, but if he did win, how the hell was he going to persuade the King of 'no fun' to come to an amusement park with him. _Cross that bridge when we get to it, I suppose. _Akihito stood in line and once it was his turn, he wrote his name and address on the small card the man gave him and placed it inside the container. He watched it flutter down to rest on top of the pile inside then turned to allow the young girl behind him to the same. He checked his watch and cursed when he realized he was running late. He put the pedal to the metal and took off down the street. Completely forgetting about the competition.

…..

_Present day_

Akihito pulled his heavy body through the doors into the lobby, barely able to raise his useless hand to wave at the clerks behind the desk. He had pulled an all-nighter. The scope of a lifetime was just within his grasp. To sacrifice a few hours of sleep to obtain such a juicy piece of photography was well worth it. Plus his supervisor will be kissing his shoes with the photos he managed to snap. He had dropped them off early this morning so now At least he could veg out for the rest of the day. He yawned and he felt his eyes droop lower. One of Asami's coffee surprises would go down a treat right about now, minus the whisky of course. For once he hoped Asami had already left. He didn't think his body could take an Asami tumble right now. No, all he could think about was how good a bed was going to feel underneath him when he made it upstairs. To sleep of course.

And so focused he was on heaven that he almost missed the woman behind the desk call out his name. 'Mr. Takaba.'

'Yes.' He turned.

'Are you alright? You look rather pale.' She looked worried.

Yeah, he knew he looked like shit. 'I had a long night. A photographer's work is never done.'

'Oh, I see. Well, some mail arrived for you.' She smiled kindly, sympathy in her eyes and handed him a small envelope. Akihito eyed it with suspicion. Who could be sending him mail? Surely not Fei Long. Akihito shuddered. He did not want to deal with that nutcase anytime soon. He suddenly felt awake; the thought of getting something, anything from Fei Long gave him a much needed slap on the face.

'Did a weird looking Chinese man deliver it?'

'Ah, no. it came by general post.' She looked confused.

'Thanks.' He took it from her.

She nodded and walked away, the clicks of her high heels driving straight into Akihito's sleep deprived brain. He watched her return to her desk then looked back down at the seemly harmless bit of stationary. He cocked his head and noticed the stamp of Disneyland in the corner. His eyes widened as he remembered the competition he entered a few days ago, but completely forgot about. Could he have won? He tore open the top and looked inside, sure enough pulling out two tickets, a letter of congrats and a coupon to restaurant Hokusai.

_Awesome. I won._ Then he suddenly remembered that bridge he would have to cross to get Asami to agree to an outing to a place that was so un-Asami, it wasn't even funny. Even so, he was excited. After working five days straight. He deserved a little R&R and if Asami didn't want to go willingly then he would just have to play dirty. With his prize in hand, he raced to the elevator, got on and hoped from one foot to the other as he impatiently waited for the elevator to ascend. Finally the metal tin can made it to his floor. It was still early morning but Asami was an early bird, up and drinking his coffee this early in the morning was routine for him.

He rushed over to his door and blasted through it, causing it to bang against the wall. Asami looking up from his place on the kitchen bench stool, the newspaper in front of him. He had gotten used to Akihito's sudden outbursts of energy so he didn't even move to rise. He must have just gotten out of bed as he was still in his pair of silk black PJ bottoms and a black cotton dressing robe that was open, revealing his yummy toned chest. His dark hair had that messy, sexy look that was absolutely drool worthy, but he couldn't get distracted. Akihito bounded over like an excited puppy and waved the envelope in his lover's face.

'I won, Asami. I won.' He smiled widely, plopping himself on the stool next to Asami.

A perfectly dark shaped eyebrow rose as Asami calmly took a sip of his coffee. 'What did you win? A coupon to the seven eleven?'

'You know that's funny coming from you, but no. No, it's two tickets to the Disneyland theme park. You're not-'

'No.'

'- busy tomorrow right. Let's go. Do something different. Get out of this rut we've been in.' Akihito pretended that he hadn't heard Asami's decline.

'Akihito, I am a very busy man, I have no-'

'-use for unnecessary things. I have heard the speech before. But everyone needs to do something unnecessary sometimes. Even you. Come on. It'll be fun. There'll be dodgems and like tons of fairy floss, you'll be sick and look, coupons to a nice restaurant. It's no five star but I'm sure they'll have something for you.' Akihito waved them again under Asami's nose. 'Come on. I know you're tempted. '

'No. And we're not in a rut.'

'We are so in a rut. You're always up at the same time, after putting me through the ringer all night, although since I was absent last night, you didn't get any,' Akihito waved away Asami's scowl and went on talking, 'and then it's the regular coffee, black with two sugars and paper delivered by Souh at exactly eight o'clock. Then you'll go to 'work', I'll go photograph some douchebag talking to some other douchebag, we'll both come home, have sex and if we're lucky, have something to eat. Rinse and repeat.'

'No. And that's final.' Asami drained the rest of his coffee and in a flurry of black cotton stood up and walked away towards their bedroom. Akihito knew this wasn't going to be easy but there were ways to get Asami to do things he didn't want to do. _Which was a big fricken list. _Akihito watched him leave and sighed, loud enough for Asami to hear and placed his chin in his hands, his elbows resting on the marble counter top. 'Yeah I guess you're right. You do seem awfully busy. I'm sure Souh wouldn't mind going on the twirling teacups and sharing a small booth on the Ferris wheel with me.' Out the corner of his eye he saw Asami pause. One foot on the top stairs._ Sucker._ He hid his smile and continued on casually.

'Legs and arms touching each other, hardly any room to move. I'm sure it would be quite…warm in their as well. I might just have to sit in his lap since his so big an' all. But don't worry, we'll be sweet. You enjoy your day, dear.'

Asami remained quiet for a moment before he started to chuckled. It made Akihito suddenly nervous, because when Asami chuckled like that, it always meant trouble. 'When did I teach you to be so devious, Akihito?' Asami said quietly. He turned, his smile sly and calculating. His eyes getting that dangerous look that only happens when Asami's dominate self comes out, tracking him from across the room. Akihito started to get the chills. _Fuck. _Asami knew exactly what he was doing and by the look on his face, Akihito's ass was going to pay for it. His robed lover strode back to Akihito and leant down, trapping him in his seat. Akihito squirmed. He felt like a deer caught in headlights.

'I believe I asked you a question, Akihito Takaba.' Up close, Asami's eyes had darkened until they were almost black.

_Must resist all temptation._ But he knew he was in deep shit when Asami used his full name.'I learnt from the best.' And if he learnt anything, anything when dealing with Asami's world, a good offense must have a strong defense.

'Is that so? I believe I have made you aware multiple times of what happens when you tease me?' Asami said with a devilish grin that would make the devil himself shake in his little booties.

'Yeah, I must have missed those lessons.' Akihito patted Asami's cheek, trying to keep his bravado from failing. 'But, if you wanted to go to the amusement park with me so badly, all you had to do was ask. No need to be jealous of Souh.'

Asami leaned even closer until they were nose to nose. 'You're pushing it.'

Akihito licked his lips and Asami's eyes were instantly drawn to his mouth. 'Please.'

Akihito didn't like to resort to pleading but desperate times called for desperate measures. Asami's jaw clenched and Akihito could have sworn he heard teeth grinding. Asami was a sucker for 'please' it seemed.

'Fine.' He finally said. 'I'll clear my schedule.'

…..

_The next day_.

'See look you're having fun already.' Akihito said brightly, and elbowed a silent, brooding Asami beside him as they waited in line at the entrance of Disneyland. Asami scowled but couldn't help shake his head at his little kitten. Akihito was wearing one of those ludicrous Mickey Mouse hats they had been given by an employee handing them out, dressed as a giant Mickey Mouse by the big blue sign by the entrance. Akihito asked him if he would like to wear his. He took one look at the ridiculous hat and had said flatly. 'I would rather walk up to Fei Long and kiss him on the lips.'

Akihito however had so such problem with looking like an idiot, since he grabbed one and put it on. Asami pulled down his sunglass to survey his surroundings. A habit he had learned to appreciate. Looking for anything out of the ordinary but there was no way his enemies would be in such a cheery place. Everywhere he looked there was cheeriness. Not to mention the millions of kids running around with balloons and big starry eyes. Laughing and smiling. He would surely be a basket case before this day is done. What had Akihito dragged him into?

'So much fun. I feel like I'm drowning in it.'

'Was that sarcasm?'

'How could you tell? And can you lose the hat. It looks preposterous.'

'Do you know what's preposterous? Saying the word preposterous. I'm getting into the spirit. Come on you're gonna have a blast. No one would even think to look for Ryuichi Asami in a place like this. We are so going to ride the dodgems first.' When it was their turn, Akihito gave their tickets to the cashier. She glanced at them and lifted her head and smiled.

'Congratulations on winning our prize draw, Mr. Takaba. I hope you and your guest enjoy your time with us. Here are your tickets and passes, map and show bag coupons, just go to the stand and present it to receive your show bag and here is your Restaurant Hokusai coupon as well. And I must say that hat looks great on you.' She laughed and handed Akihito the coupons. She didn't even spare Asami a glance. It was like he wasn't even there.

'Thanks. Yours doesn't look so bad either.' He smiled goofily and rubbed the back of his neck. Asami's eyes narrowed. Was Akihito…flirting? No. Right in front of him. Was he invisible? Asami bristled, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. He did not like this. Not one bit. He reached down and subtly brushed his hand over Akihito's pert ass. He felt him stiffen as he pulled his hand away, smiling smugly. Akihito shot him a dark look but Asami ignored it and took the tickets from Akihito.

'Thanks,' Asami said flatly and glanced at the young woman's name tag. 'Keiko.' He dragged Akihito way with him along to the main entrance gates. He wasn't jealous. He wasn't. _Keep telling yourself that, asshole._

'Slow down speedy gonzallous. The park's not going anywhere.' Akihito grumbled, pulling his arm free. The movement caused his hat to fall sideways.

'Shut up. Let's do this so we can get this over with.'

'Alright. Alright.' Akihito grumbled as he took the tickets back from Asami's clenched hand and swiped them over the scanner, the electronic gate opening slowly.

They went through the gate and found themselves standing in some kind of garden or a park but one look around him and Asami wondered if he had stumbled down Alice's rabbit hole. So much colour and intensity. It was bright to look at. Akihito didn't seem to have any trouble. He was having the time of his life. Grinning from ear to ear, like most of the kids that squealed around him. God, he was in hell. 'Ok, first off.' Akihito unfolded the map and darted his finger around the funny looking drawings. 'Dodgem cars.'

To be continued.

Disneyland is actually a real amusement park in Tokyo. It's kind of like Australia's movie world except like hundred times better. And if I ever go to Tokyo which could be in a year or two, it's a place I'll defiantly have to visit. That and like every Anime studio they have. Lol. This one shot just seemed too big so I had to turn it into two parts.


End file.
